New York moonlight
by Getinfected
Summary: Rachel is a star. Jesse is a star. What happens if they accidentally meet again? St. Berry. -Actual story better than summary, Promise. I'm not good at writing summaries!-
1. Autograph

**Hey! So i just heard from Anna Flair that St. Berry is probably not happening in Glee. UGH! stupid Finn! **

**Anyway, here's my new story! **

* * *

><p>Rachel sat at 'her' table at the coffee shop. She went there every day and it was a habit to always sit at the small two-person table in the back. She let her fingers wander over the tabletop.<p>

There were words scribbled all over it. '_P (l) M' 'F*ck you' 'Coffee!' 'Tiffany is smokin'' 'Hello'_ and a lot of other things, most of them unreadable.

She watched the customers coming in and going outside ten minutes later, she, however, could sit there for hours. She used to work on college stuff, read magazines, or just sit and watch. Which was exactly what she was doing now. She tried to decipher a sentence on the table. It had something to do with monkeys.

Rachel looked up when she heard the bell. It was a guy, mid-20, curly brown hair. He was wearing a black leather jacket and a dark blue jeans. He looked hot. Well, his back looked hot.  
>She continued deciphering and drank another sip of coffee when she heard a familiar laugh. A laugh she hadn't heard in <em>years<em>, but she recognized it right away.

She knew he was here, in New York, she just didn't expect him coming in HER coffee shop. Well it wasn't _hers_, but still, it was more hers than his. She saw him on a billboard the other day. She was driving on the highway, and almost bumped into the car in front of her, causing a lot of honks from the cars around her. It was a '_Diesel_' commercial. Leather and black were in this spring. Totally owned by him. He looked into the camera temptingly. He wore a black leather jacket and leaned on a black '_Harley Davidson_'. There was a girl in the photo too, she was all over him with her long black hair and fake eyelashes. Rachel couldn't help but feeling a little bit jealous.

She never expected him to be in a _Diesel photoshoot_, for god's sake! The St. James she knew wasn't that kind of guy. He'd only do it in crisis.

He was laughing with his friends, they sat at a table for four, and Rachel ad a perfect sight at them. Unfortunately, they had a perfect sight at _her _too. _'Be busy, be busy!' _She told herself. It would look rather stupid if she would be there all alone, staring at other people. They would think she was a no-liver.

Well, she was not. She was Rachel Berry. She had the lead role in _Wicked _and in _Evita_. She was a Broadway star. He was too though. He starred in _Spring awakening_ and _Oklahoma_. Pretty big too. But she always had the luck to not run into him. She quickly grabbed a book out of her purse, but put it back in as quick as she grabbed it out. '_How to get over your ex-boyfriend' _wasn't really a perfect book to read at a café. Instead, she grabbed '_Vogue' _and opened it at a random page.

Jesse laughed with a joke from his best friend Carl. Maybe a bit too loud. Whatever, he was Jesse St. James. Broadway star. He had leading roles in _Spring awakening_ and _Oklahoma_. He was famous. _She _was famous too. But he never had the luck to run into her. He went to all her shows though, she was amazing. Not only at singing, but her acting skills were very good too. He saw a girl, about age 15, standing up from her table, holding a Broadway flyer. He straightened his back to sweep her off her feet with his amazing smile when he asked her name and signed her paper. But she went the other side, she walked over to a small two-person table in the back. He petrified when he saw _her_ sitting at it. Her smile made his heart skip a beat and his stomach tickled. How could it be that, after all those years, she still made him melt?

"Hi," a girl said. Rachel looked up at the girl and smiled.

"Hi!" she answered. The girl blushed.

"You're Rachel Berry right? I'm like your _biggest _fan, I've seen all your shows! D- do you think you could give me an autograph?"

"Sure honey, do you have a pen?" _damnit, great, now he'll definitely see me. Why didn't I just went away? No. No, it's my place here. He's not going to take it from me too. _Rachel thought while signing the Evita-flyer after the girl gave her a pen. "Here you go. What's your name?"

"My name's Barbara. I want to be a Broadway actor too someday!" the girl said enthusiastically.

"Well, Barbara, Don't stop believing." Rachel smiled. This was like a young Rachel Berry, she liked the girl. "You know, my middle name is Barbara."

"I know, it's on your fan page!" she squealed.

"Well, bye Barbara, maybe I'll see you again someday."

"Thank you, yeah, maybe…" the girl said, and went to her place again.  
>Rachel looked over to <em>his <em>table, and saw that he was looking. She pretended she didn't recognize him and continued to read her article. She felt his eyes burning holes in her body and couldn't handle it anymore. She closed the magazine, drank her coffee, packed her bag and practically ran outside.

She walked at the foot aisle and was suddenly overwhelmed by feelings. Jesse. The boy that broke her heart together with an egg. She sighted, how could she feel this way? Her stomach felt… weird. It was like being tickled from the inside, ugh. How could he still be able to do that to her? He looked so stunning in his black jacket, his hair perfect as always, blue eyes studying her body. She wore a skinny jeans, with black pumps, a red top and a long black cardigan. Everything showed off her curves perfectly.

"Rachel!" She heard the familiar voice call from behind her. She squeezed her eyes close for a second before turning around. He jogged up to her, totally out of breath.

"Jesse, hi!" She said innocently.

"Hey… how are you?" He asked. He looked into her eyes, her dark brown chocolate eyes and the feathers regained tickling his stomach. She looked _gorgeous. _

"Uhm, I'm good! Yeah, I'm working on _Evita_ right now and erm, it's fun! So… what about you?"

"Yeah me too, _Oklahoma_ got me really busy. Uhm, hey, I know this awesome Japanese place, you maybe want to grab dinner later? I tried to call you but I guess you changed your number or something and I really want to talk to you." He asked. Rachel's breath shocked. _Did he just ask me out?_

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? should I continue?<br>Disclaimer: i do not own Glee -if i did, finn would just get transferred to a school in China-, Evita, Broadway,Spring awakening, Oklahoma, Wicked or any other mentioned things. **

**Love, Hach.**


	2. It's not okay

**Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own glee, 'hello' or 'loser'. <strong>

* * *

><p>"Yeah, sure." She said uncertain. There appeared a smile on his handsome face, it could light up the world.<p>

"Awesome. Let's go?" She nodded. She couldn't help but ask herself if she was making the right choice. She decided to let her heart decide. What that wanted was clear, _him. _He offered her his arm, which –much to his relief- she took instantly. He shivered at her touch; he didn't realize how much he missed her until now. Well, he always missed her, every minute of the day, but he never realized it was so strong. He wanted badly to hold her in his arms again, wrap his arms around her waist from behind, kiss her _everywhere. _

"So Rachel…" He started when they sat down in the restaurant. At the way over they only talked about Broadway, and he felt the need to get to the point.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I just want to tell you that I'm so, so sorry for everything that I've done, and I regret it every single day. And I was an idiot, an asshole," she nodded. "But I want you to know that I've changed. You changed me Rachel, you made me less soulless, and more.. human. I- I miss you Rachel, so much." His shoulders felt a lot lighter after finally telling her this.

She swallowed. This was the hardest thing she ever had to do. "Jesse, I- you really hurt me you know, I cried myself to sleep for 6 months…" she whispered awkwardly, looking down. They hadn't even touched the menu.

"Rachel, I…"

"It's okay" She gave him a small smile. His heart dropped at the sight of her face, it was so… crushed.

"Rachel, can you please forgive me?" he asked with a small voice.

"Yeah," she sighted. "it's a long time ago anyway." She said, and took the menu.

She opened it at the vegetarian part, and scanned it precisely. Jesse, on the other hand, just kept staring at her. His blue eyes looked sad, and full of regret. They started watering, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop it. Rachel felt his eyes on her again, she tried to concentrate on the map in her hands.

"I- I gotta use the washroom." He said in a raw voice before practically running off to the door with the little person drawed on. Rachel gave him a small nod after he was already gone.

The toilet was neat, and classic music was playing. _Why does anyone need violins to poop?  
><em>He looked into the mirror and ran a hand through his hair. He grabbed a toilet paper and dried his eyes. _Be strong Jess, be strong and get her back. Forever. _He told himself before going out the door again and sit back down across the girl that he had been thinking of every single day since he left her, heartbroken, at the parking lot of her stupid high school, which he always thought she was too big for.

"So, have you decided yet?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'm going for the vegetarian sushi. You?"

"Me too." He smiled at her.

"Jesse, you know you don't have to look at me, you can eat meat if you want…" Rachel suggested, but he shook his head.

"No, I want to." He insisted.

"Okay."

While they were eating they were both reminded of how easy it went together. There were no awkward silences or moments at all, they laughed and teased each other and when they were back outside and he offered her a walk, this time, she hadn't hesitated.

Her heels tapped on the sidewalk as they walked in silence. It was a full moon and the streets were deserted. It was kinda idyllic almost. He could hear her breathing, so peacefully.

"Rachel," he sighted. They were almost in the crowded streets of New York, and he wanted to talk about it another time. He had the feeling it wasn't all said. He sat down on a swing at the playground they were just passing, and gestured for her to do the same. "I- I think w-"

"Jesse, please, it's okay. Really." She cut him off, gently swinging.

"No Rachel, it's not. I hurt you like hell and-"

"Fine. It's not Jesse. What are you going to do about it? You can't just erase the past Jesse." This was more of the reaction he'd expected. "I- I can't do this." She whispered. That _wasn't _the reaction he expected. He should've seen it coming. She stood up and walked away. Into the crowd.

"Rachel!" he yelled, and ran after her. "Rach!" It was too late, she already disappeared in the massive amount of people that was still awake at this hour in New York. He walked back to his apartment. He wanted to kick himself in the guts. _Why did I had to bring it up again? She already said it was okay! _  
>He pulled his key out his pocket and opened the wooden door. He stepped into the messy apartment –he didn't have much cleaning time- and dropped himself on the bed. '<em>I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me'<em> He hummed, before having the best idea ever. Well, he hoped it was.

Rachel sat on the pink couch in the small living room of her apartment. Suddenly, she found the pink utterly ridiculous. She listened to her own sobs. He was right, it wasn't okay. He cracked an egg on her forehead and left her to die. She never had the courage to answer her phone when he called, and after a week she changed her number. She erased all possible memories of him; the photo of them in glee club, -all photos basically, she deleted '_hello_' from her Ipod, everything that made her think of him, she tossed away. Except the tape from her mother. That was safely in one of the 'Little Rachel' signed boxes in her closet.  
>It was not okay. Seeing him made her heart pound, but her brains flip. They wanted to yell at him, slap him, but her heart was too strong. This was a mistake. Another one.<p>

She went to her bedroom and grabbed a pair of pajama shorts and a black top to match it. She took a shower, and heard the bell ring when she was making herself warm milk with honey in it. Damn, she knew she shouldn't have told him where she lived. She took her mug with her when she went to open the door and sipped at it.

He heard footsteps coming closer, and hoped it wasn't the wrong apartment he just ranged the bell off. A person opened the door but kept it on a crack. He genuinely smiled when he saw her head peeping between it. She didn't look so happy though, he saw she was about to close the door and stuck his foot in between right on time. It flew open from bouncing his shoe and revealed full Rachel. She looked… _hot. _She wore a black pajama short, which was really short much to his happiness and a small top. She put her mug away on the small table next to the door and looked at him annoyed.

"I don't buy waffles." She groaned.

"Please Rachel, I- I didn't want to get you upset, please let me talk to you…" He begged. She sighted and gestured him to come in. She sat down on a bright pink, typical Rachel Berry chair.

"Talk."

"I didn't meant for you to run away, I know I'm an asshole Rachel… I never meant to hurt you that bad, I wanted to stop that night after the wiggles concert, when I stormed out. But Shelby threatened to kill my UCLA scholarship, and I needed that so bad… Please Rachel, forgive me. And not just because you don't want to talk about it like before, but because you actually do forgive me. I'm so sorry about everything Rachel," He felt tears threatening to fall again. "If I could take it back I would, in a heartbeat."

Rachel sighted. What should she do? He really seamed honest… She looked in his eyes and nodded. A tear tickled down her cheek and she smiled. She stood up and gave him a hug.

"So… what does this mean?" he asked curiously, while wrapping his arms around her.

"I forgive you. _Truly_ forgive you." He heard her whisper. "But were only friends." She added. He nodded. "I think I can do that."

She pulled away a few minutes later and looked at the clock. It was already 2am. "I have to go to bed, I have to get up early tomorrow for rehearsals." She said.

"Okay, I call you tomorrow?" He asked hopefully. She nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smelled her strawberry shampoo and wondered if he would be able to do that, the just friends thing. She was so irresistible in those shorts. She walked over to the door and opened it. He took a mental picture of her body, her toned legs, her brown hair, she was stunning. She was his _friend._

When she closed the door behind him, she smiled to herself. The hard to get thing was a great idea, he would have to work to get her back. He definitely would. She knew Jesse St. James, he doesn't give up.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! it makes my day! I'm uploading chapter 3 at 15 reviews (: I know, I'm exacting, I'm sorry. <strong>

**The credit of the hard to get idea goes to vampirebooklover09! Oh, I wanted to thank you all for your support on my other glee stories too, it means a lot!**

**Love, Hach.**


	3. Lips

**Hey guys! I know it's kinda short, but I wanted to upload this anyway. **  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own glee, and I think it's a shame.<strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel slept amazingly well that night. Jesse on the other hand, couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't. He couldn't help his thoughts of travelling back to Rachel, Rachel with her black pajama shorts. The same Rachel he met all those years back, had now matured <em>a lot.<em>

Her cheekbones were more visible, her face got longer and she definitely lost the baby fat. She was gorgeous. Her voice had grown, and of course; she was a star. She had everything she ever dreamed of.

Little did he know that she didn't. Every morning she woke up in an empty bed, much to her displeasure. Every night when she came home there was nobody there. But she was famous, and all the other guys she ever dated couldn't handle that.

He fell asleep eventually, dreaming about her and her tiny shorts and waking up with a bigger boner than usual.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up and hurried to her rehearsals. They just got a 5 minute break when she heard the familiar two beeps in her purse. She took her Iphone out and a genuine smile appeared on her face when she read the ID.<p>

'_**Jesse: **__Hey, wanna grab dinner tonight? –J'_

Her fingers soon made a reply.  
><em>'<em>_**Me: **__Jesse St. James, are you asking me on a date? -R'_

The director called them all back on stage so she tossed the phone back in her purse.  
>When they were done, she hurried back and opened the waiting text.<p>

'_**Jesse: **__Maybe...' _Her smile grew wider.

'_**Me: **__What time?'_

'_**Jesse: **__6pm, yours?'_

'_**Me; **__sure'_

* * *

><p>Rachel was pretty nervous. She tried on like 20 dresses, to finally decide to wear the first one. She showered, waxed her legs, curled her hair, did her makeup, did her nails and did her makeup again. She ended up standing in front of the mirror satisfied. She wore a simple strapless red dress that really showed off her curves with blue pumps under it. Rachel knew the dress was going to rode up dangerously, but that was just part of her plan; she wanted to see how far he would go.<p>

Jesse rang the bell at her apartment and waited patiently till she opened the door, revealing her perfect self. She looked really sexy in the red dress.

"Hi," She said. His heart started beating faster when she smiled at him, before giving him a weird look. Suddenly he realized he had to say something.

"Hey!" Okay, he thought, that maybe was a little too enthusiastic… "Y- you look… wauw."

"Thanks," she laughed, "you do too."

"So you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

><p>The whole night he was too distracted by her lips to really focus on their conversation for longer than a half an hour. Her full red lips looked so tempting, he fantasized about kissing them and sucking on that lower lip. He quick removed his thoughts from that thought when he felt him getting harder. It would be more than awkward if she noticed him having an erection. They –mainly she- talked about their families, their careers and every possible other topic.<p>

She invited him over for a drink afterwards, he happily agreed. During the cab ride it was even harder for him to pay attention, her skirt rode up and she re-did her lips in the ladies room, so they were even more tempting. She wasn't 16 year old Rachel anymore, she was grown up Rachel, hot, sexy, fuckable. She was a sex goddess, and he had to make her _his _sex goddess.

Rachel, though she wasn't quite sure it was what she thought it was, did notice the bump in his pants. She felt herself growing wetter and wetter by the minute; he looked at her with such intensive and passionate eyes and looked so handsome with his perfect curls and blue eyes that could see right through you. Her plan was working.

They entered her apartment, it was small, but really comfy though. She was taking the wine when he couldn't hold himself anymore. He stood behind her, wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her hair.

"You know, you really look gorgeous." He whispered into her strawberry scented hair. She smiled.

"You already mentioned that, yes." She grinned and released herself from his grip.

_Yay, plans working! _She thought.  
><em>Damnit! <em>He cursed inside his head.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can probably see, I rushed it a little, sorry! <strong>  
><strong>So, thoughts? Tips are always useful, they help me grow as a writer!<strong>

**Love, Hach.**


	4. Oh My God!

**Hey guys! here's the next chapter, SO sorry it took so long! Exams are coming up so i dont have much writing time.**  
><strong>I personally don't like this one. Tell me what you think!<strong>

* * *

><p>They sat in the couch in Rachel's apartment, caught up in a discussion about the ending of Funny Girl. Rachel sat with her legs crossed, and –without her knowledge, there was a piece of her panties visible. Jesse noticed that of course from the beginning and he couldn't help but getting harder and harder by seeing the small piece of black cotton. He decided to try and get his mind of it, 'cause if he moved now, he was sure his pants would definitely burst.<p>

"So," he started. "do you still have contact with the guys from New Directions?"

"Not really," she said shaking her head. "I mean, only with Kurt and Cedes."

"Oh, no Finn?" Great idea, thinking of Finn would definitely help his massive erection.

"Sometimes." It looked like she was trying to hide something.

"When's that?" he insisted. _Please let her hate him please let her hate him…_

"Just… Random moments…"

"Oh…" He desperately wanted to ask more but he didn't want her to think he wouldn't let her talk to other guys _if_ they ever were together again. Sure, Finn wasn't just a guy, but still.

She gave him a little smile and took a sip from her wine. He checked the time on his phone and sighted. "Wow, is it already that late? I'll better go then…" _Cliché. _

"Uhm, yeah…" She said awkwardly while they both stood up. When they reached the door she reached out to give him a kiss on the cheek, but he didn't realize and just turned his head so the kiss was planted on the corner of his mouth. He pretended to not have noticed it, but did notice the light blush on her cheeks.

They said goodbye and Rachel called it a night. She took her panties of along with her dress, they were soaked already and it was really annoying to sleep in. He just looked so handsome, she couldn't help it. She grinned when she reminded the bulge pressing in her back when he grabbed her waist in the kitchen, her plan was working.

* * *

><p>When he came home he tossed his jacket on the floor and turned the tv on. He went to his bedroom to put his pajamas on but stopped abruptly when he heard Rachel's name on the tv.<p>

"_Rachel Berry, the Broadway star that has starred in musicals like Wicked and Evita, is nominated for __Best Performance by an Actress in a Leading Role in a Musical__ at the Tony award for her role as Elphaba in Wicked, along with Idina Menzel, Patti LuPone and Kristin Chenoweth. Gossipers say there's a big shot of her winning." _The voice at the tv said. Jesse smiled. He knew this would happen sometime. He let him fall back on the unmade bed, and closed his eyes. No matter how hard he tried, she wouldn't get out of his mind. He kept thinking about her eyes, her lips, her perfect body.

He grew harder thinking about the scent of her hair and the piece panties he saw. _Black, stylish._  
>He let his hand travel down and go in his pants. With only 4 strokes, he came. Bad idea. He took his pants and boxers off and tossed them with the laundry.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel pushed the doorbell, but when the door didn't open, she pushed like 5 times. She heard footsteps and a few seconds later the door opened. It revealed a sleep drunk Jesse St. James, who was only wearing boxers and was squeezing his eyes shut because of the light.<p>

"Rachel?" She didn't even notice he was halfnaked, practically jumped on him and hugged him tightly.

"Omg, Jesse! I'm nominated for the Tony's! Omg Omg Omg!" She squealed and let go of him.

"Yeah, I heard."

"I'm so excited! Why aren't you happy for me? You're supposed to be happy for me!"

"Rach, It's 4am."

"Right…" It was only now she noticed he was only wearing boxers. His body looked perfect. He practically had an 8-pack, his body was toned; he looked like a god. _This is awkward._

"Just come in already. Give me a second, I'm getting some clothes." He said stepping backwards and leaving the door open. She stepped into his apartment. It was quite big, and of course, the black leather couch couldn't be missed. It was so Jesse. She stepped towards the photo's at the wall, there was one of him and Shelby –she tried to ignore the pang of disappointment in her chest, one of VA, some family pictures, and last but not least, one of him and her. They were fixated on the screen where Barbra belted out don't rain on my parade, lying in the couch. His arms were firmly wrapped around her, pressing her back into his chest. She remembered her dad taking it without their knowledge, earning a "DAD!" from Rachel. It was a beautiful picture, it represented everything they were. Rachel's dad took a photography-class in college, so he knew how to make a beautiful photo.

"Like what you see?" Rachel turned around and found him standing in the doorframe of his bedroom. She laughed in response.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, I didn't think about the time.." She confessed.

"It's okay." He smiled. He thought about saying he really liked their date yesterday, but changed his mind about that. That would just sound really dorky. And if there was one thing Jesse St. James wasn't, it was a dork.

"Wait. Just because it's 4 in the morning doesn't mean you can't be happy for me." She realized.

"I am! I'm just a little confused about how you found out so late, I heard it yesterday when I came home already…" He laughed.

"You didn't tell me?"

"Sorry…"

"It's okay. I'm so happy!" She squealed pulling him into a hug again.

"Congrats Rach." He said, and wrapped his arms around her, feeling those tickles in his stomach again.

"Thanks." She whispered. They stayed like that for 15 minutes, till she pulled away and asked: "Jesse, can I sleep on your couch tomorrow?"

"Sure, why?"

"They're doing something about the toilet drains in the building or something, I don't know, and it's gonna smell really bad they said."

"Okay." He nodded, and she gave a smile in response.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer; i do not, i repeat do not own glee. Or the Tony's. Or Barbra Streisand. Or Funny Girl. Or Patti Lupone. Or Idina Menzel, Kristin Chenoweth, Wicked,... You know my point.<strong>

**Thoughts?**

**Xoxo**


	5. Morning sun

**I know it's short, and I'm so, so sorry! Really. Really!  
>I just wrote this quickly cause I wanted to upload <em>something. <em>I worked 2 hours at a stupid homework -I had to design a house, like with the scale and everything, ugh. And exams are coming up so... ANYWAY; hope you like the shorty!**

* * *

><p>The morning sun entered Jesse St. James's apartment. The strokes of light danced through the curtains, and fell gently on his face. Jesse groaned and frowned; <em>Note To Self: buy new curtains.<em> He rubbed his eyes fiercely, before opening them gently. When he looked around him, Jesse was surprised to find himself on his couch in the living room. He tried to remember why he was there, and not in his bed, but it was quite hard since his brain was still fuzzy from just waking up.

He felt something lying on his lap and looked down to see what it was. And then it hit him. Rachel.  
>Rachel Berry, just nominated for a Tony award was in his apartment, on his couch, lying on his lap with her head. He remembered how she stood at his door at 4 in the morning, and was all freaked out about her nomination. He remembered how they sat on the couch talking about everything that was going on in their lives and must've fallen asleep there.<p>

She looked so peaceful: her brown hair fell over her shoulders and his knees in thick locks and the contours of her face were illuminated by the golden sunrays. Her mouth was slightly opened, causing her to drool over his jeans. He chuckled at the image and pulled his phone out to take a picture.

* * *

><p>Rachel awoke and opened her eyes slowly. She sat up and found herself on a black leather couch in an unfamiliar apartment, but when she looked a little more intense, she realized it was Jesse's place. She remembered how she rang the doorbell, she remembered his perfect body –ahh, and the picture of Jesse and her at his wall. But where was Jesse? When she called his name but didn't get an answer, she pulled her phone out her purse and pressed his number.<p>

Two beeps was all it took for him to answer his phone, and she was greeted with a cheerful 'hey!'.  
>"Hey, uhm, so I just woke up in what I think is your apartment…"<p>

"Oh, yeah, I know, I was just getting some coffee. I'll be there in a minute." He answered. *Beep beep beep.*

And exactly a minute later, the guy entered his apartment where Rachel was just about to turn the tv on. When she heard the door slamming, she stopped her actions. "Rachel?" Jesse called from the kitchen. After responding with a "Yeah!", she stood up and padded to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>After the coffee Rachel checked the time and found out she was already late for rehearsals. So after giving Jesse a quick bye and thanks, she ran out the apartment. "WAIT!" Jesse called, running into the hallway hoping to catch up with her. Luckily for him she wasn't already in the elevator and turned around, her brown eyes meeting his blue ones. "Yeah?" She asked.<p>

"So this night you said tomorrow you'd sleep here, but what did you mean by tomorrow? 'cause technically tomorrow would be Sunday evening, but since it really complicated with the today tomorrow thing at 4am I was just wondering; did you mean today, or tomorrow?"

"Today." She smiled, before stepping into the elevator.

* * *

><p>Jesse gave one last pat on the blue cushion and stroke the sheet flat one last time. He just changed the sheets of his bed: he couldn't let her sleep in his ones, especially not since he had a wet dream last night, just before she rang his doorbell. So actually she didn't wake him up, but she didn't had to know right?<p>

His head shot up when he heard the familiar sound of the bell.

* * *

><p><strong>So? what do you think?<br>I don't really like this chapter to be honest, so I totally understand if you don't review a lot. But I promise next will be better! **

**Hmm... preview? - Here it goes: It's gonna be an interesting sleepover, there will be some discovering on Rachels side. **

**Love, Hach. **


	6. At night when the stars light up my room

**Hello there! Here's the next chapter! Maybe, maaaaaybe there's another one coming up tomorrow :D I'm inspired!  
>Hope you like!<strong>

* * *

><p>Jesse practically ran to the door, nearly falling over the carpet in his haste. He opened it, gasping as he saw her standing in his doorway. She wasn't specially dressed or anything, after all, she just came from her rehearsals, but she just looked stunning. "Hey!"<p>

"Hi!"

"Come in!" she passed him slowly, deliberately close enough for him to smell her hair and perfume. She was really excited about this actually, it was a great opportunity for her to get him longing for her even more, which was nearly impossible. "Uhm, so you'll sleep in my bed, and I'll sleep on the couch. So if you want to, you can get settled and everything and take a shower or something and if it's okay with you we'll grab something to eat?" He continued.

"Yeah, sure, thanks again Jesse." She replied, before going into the bedroom.

Jesse sighted as he heard the sound of the zipper of her backpack. This was going to be harder than he thought, he already knew.

* * *

><p>Rachel opened the shower faucet, allowing the water to warm up. She was already naked and looked around while while waiting. She opened the little cabinet, detecting every object in it. There was an extra toothpaste, a box of condoms –which gave her a feeling in her stomach she knew couldn't be any good, a shampoo bottle, a box of patches and some lubricant –and there was the feeling back.<p>

When Rachel got out of the shower, she realized she forgot her clothes. _Great._ She wrapped the towel around her body, and slipped into the room. However, just at that moment, Jesse was passing the door to his room –which was open. He looked into the room and saw her perfect body wrapped in a towel tiptoeing around the room.

Jesse really had to fight the urge of getting in there, grabbing the towel and do all the things with her he had dreamed of lately. He took his eyes of her after she disappeared back into the bathroom and went back to work. Well, that is if you call cleaning up work. Jesse certainly did. A few minutes later he called her: he was getting really hungry and bored.

She came out almost immediately, dressed in what was the most beautiful flower dress he'd ever seen: it was a strapless, black dress with red and pink flowers on. It was really casual but tight; perfect for this situation, she had thought. Her brown hair was laid on her right shoulder and her brown eyes were accentuated with black eyeliner and mascara: chic, but casual.

"You look great." He noted and she felt her blood raising to her cheeks.

"Well, thank you." She answered. "Now, let's get some eating done, I'm starving!"

* * *

><p>They sat down at a table in this tiny restaurant, it was one of New York's hidden treasures. After ordering a vegetarian lasagna and a pasta napolitana, Jesse and Rachel started talking and never stopped. She did notice his eyes sliding down to her breasts or lips sometimes, as did he notice hers sliding over his body when he went to the bathroom.<p>

"So you never said goodbye?"

"No, I just left after graduation, I mean, it's not like they cares besides Cedes and Kurt…"

"I would care." He couldn't help but noting. I was true, he _would._

"You're not one of them anymore Jesse."

"You've got a point there. So how are Kurt and Mercedes?"

"Great! They're both in fashion, so they always get me these awesome things, it's pretty cool."

"Cool."

Jesse and Rachel entered the apartment after an again uncomfortable cab ride. It was already quite late, and they exchanged goodnights before both hopping into bed.

* * *

><p>Rachel couldn't sleep. She constantly lay thinking of him, how cute and handsome he looked tonight, how sexy his eyes travelled to her breasts: he was a master, she was sure. He possibly got it on with thousands of women, all searching for his approval. She glared across the room that was lighted up by the little lamp on the nightstand and distinguished his Ipod.<p>

She got out of bed, grabbed the Ipod and crawled back in.

**Music:**

**Cover flow  
>Genius mixes<br>Playlists  
>Artists<br>Albums  
>Compilations<br>Songs  
>Genres<br>Composers  
>Audiobooks<br>Search**

Rachel selected the playlist menu and scrolled down slowly, abruptly stopping at the playlist 'Jesse St. James songs'. She selected it and found there was only one song: 'Talking to the moon – Bruno Mars Cover'. Rachel stuck the ears in her ears and pressed play.

Her breath shook as she found out that the image was a picture of her and Jesse on a beach trip with ND. The album name was the date of exactly two months after the egging took place, added with her name. She put the song full blast and let the lyrics penetrate her as she lay still: she didn't know the song very good, so she didn't really know what it was about.

_I know you're somewhere out there__  
><em>_Somewhere far away__  
><em>_I want you back__  
><em>_I want you back__  
><em>_My neighbors think__  
><em>_I'm crazy__  
><em>_But they don't understand__  
><em>_You're all I have__  
><em>_You're all I have_

_At night when the stars__  
><em>_light up my room__  
><em>_I sit by myself__  
><em>_Talking to the Moon__  
><em>_Try to get to You__  
><em>_In hopes you're on__  
><em>_the other side__  
><em>_Talking to me too__  
><em>_Or am I a fool__  
><em>_who sits alone__  
><em>_Talking to the moon_

_I'm feeling like I'm famous__  
><em>_The talk of the town__  
><em>_They say__  
><em>_I've gone mad__  
><em>_Yeah__  
><em>_I've gone mad__  
><em>_But they don't know__  
><em>_what I know_

_Cause when the__  
><em>_sun goes down__  
><em>_someone's talking back__  
><em>_They're talking back_

_At night when the stars__  
><em>_light up my room__  
><em>_I sit by myself__  
><em>_Talking to the Moon__  
><em>_Try to get to You__  
><em>_In hopes you're on__  
><em>_the other side__  
><em>_Talking to me too__  
><em>_Or am I a fool__  
><em>_who sits alone__  
><em>_Talking to the moon__  
><em>

Tears had already filled her eyes when the song ended and replayed. Was that really how he felt? She wondered. She heard the door of the fridge slam close, and followed her instincts.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = love! Please? <strong>

**Oh, btw, there's no owning Glee, Bruno Mars or Apple here! Wow, wish I owned Apple... **

**Love, Hach.**


	7. Salty tears

**Hey guys! Wow, I'm on a roll with this story! I'm trying to write as much as possible since next week will be a bit quiet on my profile. So here it is, chapter seven!  
>Have fun reading!<strong>

* * *

><p>Jesse couldn't sleep. His mind constantly travelled back to Rachel. Rachel, with her beautiful silky hair that smelled like heaven, Rachel, with her big brown eyes that seemed to be able to see right through you. <em>God damn Rachel.<em>

He stood up from the couch, lightly shivering at the temperature change first: all he was wearing was a pair of boxers. He padded to the kitchen, opening the fridge and scanning it for some milk. After he got the milk out, he opened one of the cupboards and got a box of cookies out. He poured himself a glass of milk and dipped the cookie in. _Yumm…_

Suddenly, he felt two soft and small arms wrap themselves around his waist and a face burying itself in his back. He felt himself getting hard immediately and turned around to face the most gorgeous girl in the world that stood behind him.

* * *

><p>She kept her arms firmly wrapped around him, pulling him closer and burying her face in his naked chest. She didn't care about the clothing situation –him in only boxers and her in the tiniest dress ever. She just cared about him, the most handsome, cute, cool guy ever.<p>

He soon noticed her body shocking and wrapped his arms around her too.  
>"Hey… What's wrong?" He whispered softly, not wanting to upset her even more.<p>

"D… did you really ffeel that way?" She asked him.

"When? Feel what?" He asked worried. The tears that rolled over her cheeks and her wet eyes made him really upset too, he hated to see her like this: it hurt.

"I… I listened tto Talking To The Moon on your Ipod.. Your cover?"

"Oh that… Yes." He pulled her as close as possible, the scent of her hair filling his nostrils.

"Jesse… I…" She couldn't end her sentence by another sob coming up.

"Shhhh… relax…" He whispered, taking her small hand and leading her to the bed slowly. She sat down on it, as did he and they just sat there, her curled up against him, his arms gently around her.

He stroke her hair and she sobbed at first, but after a while she stopped.

"You okay?" He asked after a while.

"Yeah" she answered, laughing at her own stupidity of crying over a song. Well, his voice had been amazing as ever and she even heard it break when he sang the 'you're all I have'. "I think I'd better get some sleep now."

"Okay," He nodded and stood up from the bed, but was pulled back by a hand grabbing his wrist. He looked up at her questioningly and she smiled at him.

"You can sleep here if you want, I mean, I heard you roll over like a billion times, the sofa isn't very comfortable, huh?"

He nodded again and crawled into the bed, under the covers. She put her head on his bare chest, her arm around his waist as he put one around her shoulder and in that position, so close to Jesse, Rachel felt more secure and peaceful than she had felt in a long time.

* * *

><p>Jesse woke up with his arms still around Rachel, who had now turned over on her back, causing him to roll with her. They actually just switched positions: his head on her collarbone, his arm around her waist, her hand resting on his curls. He tried not to get aroused by this position, his head so close to the breasts he dreamed to lick and bite and suck on, but it was a lost game. He felt his morning erection grow even harder and there was nothing he could do about it. He fell back asleep a few moments later.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up from a sleep so good, one she hadn't had in a long time. She then noticed that it was probably because of the guy next to her, and a smile stretched across her face. She looked down at her breasts and found a mass of brown curls, beautiful, silky brown curls.<p>

She snuggled in a bit more close position when she felt something hard poke in her thigh. _Oh my God. _She thought, suddenly fully awake. The poking thing made her think back to the box of condoms and she cursed herself for being so aroused at the moment.

_Stay cool Rachel, stay cool. The game isn't over._ She tried to convince herself.

She felt him move and groan, and chuckled at the cuteness of it all. "Jesse?" she asked, getting an "hmmm…" back in return.

"You awake?"

"hmmm…"

"Okay, I'm gonna make some coffee, you want some too?" She asked, trying to get out of his arms. Which was pretty hard, he held her tightly.

"Sure…" He replied and let her go when the words had finally sunk into his fuzzy brain.

She got up and walked to the kitchen, where the cookies and the glass of milk were still standing on the counter. She outpoured the glass in the sink and didn't touch the cookies: she had no idea if she had to throw them away or not.

She pressed the button on the coffee machine a few minutes later and tiptoed back to the bedroom, where Jesse lay in his bed with his Ipod in his ears.

* * *

><p>Jesse followed her with his eyes till she left the room. He couldn't help but notice how short her dress was, and how perfectly it fitted her. When she left the room, he grabbed his Ipod from the nightstand –where she left it before, and stuck the ears in his. He played the song she had heard before, listening to his own voice belting out the lyrics mixed with all his frustrations.<p>

He remembered how he burst out crying when he was done, his mind all set on how he lost the one girl that looked at him as someone with feelings, with a heart that wasn't fully made out of stone or ice. He looked at the picture that was set as album image, and thought back to that trip.

It was a beautiful day, and all New Direction members headed to the beach. It was an awesome day, a day that made Jesse think that maybe, maybe New Directions deserved it more to win than Vocal Adrenalin. He knew for a long time that Rachel deserved it more, she was unbelievable, but for a moment Jesse thought that the whole group deserved it better. They weren't cold or bitchy, well, except for Santana, but they were warm, loving people that accepted each other for what they were.

Jesse smiled at the photo and wished that someday, someday Rachel and him would go back to the beach and that they would have all the fun they had that moment. Rachel sat on his back and they both smiled their showface smile to the camera that was held by Quinn.

"Jesse?" He looked up and found Rachel standing in the doorframe.

"Yes?"

"Coffee's ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Comments? Feel free to share! RTR; remember to review! (;<strong>

**I'm so curious for season 3 of Glee! I hope Jesse will stay, I can't miss him + RB would lose some viewers if he doesn't, I think...**  
><strong>Anyway, I do not own Glee or any other copyright protected issue in this chapter. <strong>

**Love, Hach.**


	8. Chillax

**Hello! here's the new chapter! I'm sooooo sorryy it took so long, I have been really busy lately! anyway, I hope you like!**

**A/N: no owning glee of talking to the moon from my side, and I think yours neither.**

* * *

><p>They sat in silence at the table in the middle of the kitchen while drinking their coffee. It was a bit of an awkward silence, and it annoyed both of them. But they just didn't know how to start. There was so much they wanted to say, but they just couldn't seem to find the right words.<p>

"So," Jesse stated after a while, "slept well?"

"Wonderful." Rachel replied smiling. It was true, his arms were a perfect blanket and she really felt safe in them. She warmed her hands at the cup of coffee, while staring down at the dark brown liquid.

"So what are you doing today?" He asked, obviously trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"Uhm, I'm meeting Kurt at Central Park for lunch and then we have to go to the engagement party."

"Engagement party?" Jesse questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Mercedes and Sam."

"Oh, right."

"Jesse, can I ask you something?" Rachel asked, fiddling with her red nails.

"Sure, let it go."

"Do you believe in true love? You know, like the everlasting kind?"

Jesse raised his head from the bole of cereals. "Why?"

"I don't know, just wondering. Kurt doesn't ..." She said as she stood up and put the empty bole in the dishwasher.

"As a matter of fact, I do." He answered, also standing up as he made his way over to her. He walked up to her, causing her to take a step back so she was now pressed with her back against the counter. He leaned with his hands on the stone on both sides of her waist: she wouldn't be able to escape this time.

"And I also believe we're the perfect example." He whispered with his lips just a few centimeters from hers. He was clearly in charge now. Her breath shocked quite noticeable when she felt the hot air that escaped his mouth as he said the words with his perfect, gorgeous voice, causing him to smile –or grin, that would fit better.

'_C'mon Rachel, keep it cool. Chillax. You're the one that's in charge here.'_ She said, trying to herself to keep her from attacking those perfect lips.

"Oh, you do?" She teased. She was lucky she was such good an actress; now it wasn't that striking that she was burning inside.

"I do." He said confidently, pressing his lips against her cheek.

She chuckled lightly when her eyes fell on the clock. "Omg, I've got to go!" She exclaimed, pushing him off her and hurrying towards the bedroom, throwing a simple dress on and running out the door.

"When you're coming back?" He called after her.

"Let's say five!" She yelled before the sound of the slamming door filled the whole apartment –and probably the neighbors' too.

He ran a hand through his hair as he put his own bole and the two cups in the dishwasher. She escaped again. He could kick his own ass, but that wouldn't be practically possible, so he shrugged the idea off.

The whole day Jesse spend on the couch, watching all the Friends episodes. He couldn't help but notice how he and Rachel could be Ross and Rachel, except for the fact that he was cooler than Ross and she was prettier than Rachel.

* * *

><p>Rachel arrived at Central Park panting strongly from the running. Kurt already was there, walking up to her with his arms open and enveloping her in them when he arrived.<p>

"Girl, you've done some running!" he commented at her heavy panting.

"I… know… forgot… time…"

"Ooh, busy night huh?" He said poking her arm teasingly and giving her a wink.

"Noo, just long." She replied laughing.

* * *

><p>"Tell me everything." He said when they sat down at the small restaurant they went every Sunday.<p>

"What's there to tell?"

"Oh, Rachel, you know."

"Well, there isn't much actually…"

"You're lying! Lair, liar, pants on fire!" Kurt exclaimed a little too loud, pointing at her.

"No, nothing happened! Now shut up!"

"Okay, okay. But… how do you feel about him now? And I need a clear answer!"

"I don't know, I.. ." Rachel didn't know how to put it. It wasn't easy to say, it was really complicated and to be honest, she didn't exactly know it herself.

"I?"

"I think I like him, I mean, everytime I'm near him I feel this tension and this weird pressure to smile, and I just… I feel the need to kiss him everytime he stands in front of me…"

"Why don't you? The guy likes you, maybe even loves you Rachel. Just kiss him?"

"I can't! I'm still in the game, even after what happened tonight."

"See! Something happened and you're not telling me!" Kurt exclaimed raising his arms.

"Okay! Okay, yesterday evening, well, night, I was going though his Ipod, when I found a cover of Talking to the moon, sung by him. And the picture was one of us two, and the date was two months after the… you know, and I just heard him in the kitchen, so I went there and he just held me while I cried –I was pretty emotional, and I slept on his chest in bed…"

"Wow, that's quite a story." Kurt said while he took the glass of water standing next to him. "Talking to the moon, isn't that about like… enormous heartbreak?"

"Yeah."

The rest of the day was fun: it had been quite a while since Rachel saw Mercedes or Sam, they had a lot to catch up about.

* * *

><p>"Jesse?" Rachel called as she entered his apartment: the door wasn't locked, he was obviously home.<p>

"Yeah?" a voice replied from the bedroom, a handsome young man coming out a few seconds later, dressed in only a towel, that was draped around his waist.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't…"

"It's okay." He smiled his oh so beautiful teeth. _Oh my gosh, that smile… mmm, and that chest, I can't believe he's single! Maybe if I step up to him and… no, no. Rachel: game! "_Rach, you okay?"

"I'm fine." She laughed. "Uhm, I just came to pick up my stuff." She walked to the bedroom, where he stood in the doorframe. Expecting him to move, she was just in time to stop right in front of him, her face millimeters from his chest. The freshly showered scent filled her nostrils and made her dizzy of the goodness.

"You sure the smell is gonna be gone?"

"Well, no, but…"

"You can stay here again if you want, I like having you here." He smiled. How could anyone refuse after how cute he said the words?

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Liked? hated? loved? made you puke? awful? wonderful? REVIEW please! :D<strong>

**Lovey, hach.**


	9. Sweet dreams

**Hi! I'm so, sooo sorry you had to wait so long! I promise I'll try to upload faster, but with my other stories and my lack of writing time it's hard to upload so much.  
>This is chapter 9! Yay, only one to go and we're at 10! I promise 10 will be a long one (well longer than others) and there <span>will<span> be some movement in the Rachel/Jesse case! **

**Hope you like it. Oh, and I do not own 'got to have all your loving', Glee, or Drop Dead Diva.**

* * *

><p>Rachel checked the hour on her cellphone. <em>3am.<em> She had woken up just now, in Jesse's couch with a blanket draped around her shoulders. At first, she didn't know where she was, but after a minute or so she remembered: she had fallen asleep on the couch while watching Flipped with Jesse. _Jesse._

She felt she couldn't hold it in anymore, the hard to get thing was actually killing her. On the inside, of course. Rachel was too stubborn to give her hard-to-get idea up so quickly. But now she started wondering if that if she kept her mask on for too long he would give up himself and find someone else.

Thinking about Jesse and some other slutty girl caused a pang in her chest, and she realized it was time to let him know. She had to let him know she loved him. Wait. She actually _loved_ him?

Rachel chuckled and then whispered to herself: "Guess I do."

* * *

><p>Little did she know the hard-to-get thing had actually worked; Jesse, also awake but in his own bed, found himself more and more in love with her. He decided he had to let her know, because else, he believed, she would find someone else. Maybe a rich Italian jerk that only wanted sex or was only out on fame. Oh, no, those are <strong>bad<strong>.

He checked his watch, it was 4am. When he finally decided to get some Oreo's out the kitchen, he stood up quietly so he wouldn't wake her up. He padded to the kitchen, through the living room, where in the couch Rachel was asleep by now.

He entered the kitchen and searched the right cupboard, opened it and took what he wanted: a pack of Oreo's. Then he poured him a glass of milk. He decided to eat the cookies in his bedroom, he could check his facebook in the mean time, something he hadn't done in a week.

When he walked back to his room, he found her asleep on the couch, the moonlight lighting up her face. Kneeling down in front of the couch, he putted the plate with the milk and Oreo's on the coffee table and stroke her hair out of her eyes to give her a peck on her forehead. "Sweet dreams Rachel." He whispered before taking the plate back up and heading to his room.

And sweet dreams they were.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel stood on the stage, her Tony in her hands. She wore a long, strapless dress, made of red satin that accentuated her curves and matched perfectly with her hair.<br>"Thank you, thank you so much", she started her speech, "First I want to thank my dads and friends, my co-workers, my producer, my- Actually, I want to thank everybody I know. Well, I want to thank those who believed in me. _

"_As many of you might know or not know, I had a rough time at highschool. People picked on me and threw slushies in my face practically every day, and I'm glad I have never let them get to me: I just want to tell everybody out there, everybody who's trying to make it, dreams about a bright, fancy future that they should never give up, despite what others say. I never did, and look at me now! _

"_So yeah, thank you everybody. Oh! I want to say something too, if that's alright?" She looked up at the announcer, who shrugged and nodded in approval. "I want to tell Jesse, that…"_

_Suddenly colorful spots went on and got directed on Rachel, as dancers came on the stage and music started. Rachel started to sing:_

_Baby, I need your lovin'.__  
><em>_Baby, I need your lovin'._

_Although you're never near, __  
><em>_Your voice I often hear.__  
><em>_Another day, another night,__  
><em>_I long to hold you tight,__  
><em>_'Cause I'm so lonely._

Rachel turned around and ran to the back of the stage where two male dancers (Rachel could vaguely recognize Tom, the hot concierge from the theatre and Chris, a colleague and friend from Wicked) lifted her in the sky where she started to float on the air.

_Baby, I need your lovin'.__  
><em>_Got to have all your lovin'.__  
><em>_Baby, I need your lovin'.__  
><em>_Got to have all your lovin'._

_Some say it's a sign of weakness,__  
><em>_For a woman to beg.__  
><em>_Then weak I'd rather be,__  
><em>_If it means havin' you to keep,__  
><em>_'Cause lately I've been losin' sleep._

_Baby, I need your lovin'.__  
><em>_Got to have all your lovin'.__  
><em>_Baby, I need your lovin'.__  
><em>_Got to have all your lovin'._

In the mean time, Rachel already stood back on the ground and Jesse came on stage: they started doing the salsa while she sang and dancers were dancing around them.  
><em><br>__Empty nights echo your name.__  
><em>_Woah, sometimes I wonder,__  
><em>_Will I ever be the same?__  
><em>_Oh, yeah, when you see me smile,__  
><em>_You know things have gotten worse.__  
><em>_Any smile you might see,__  
><em>_Has all been rehearsed.__  
><em>_Darlin', I can't go on without ya.__  
><em>_This emptiness won't let me live without ya.__  
><em>_This loneliness inside me, darlin',__  
><em>_Makes me feel half alive, honey._

_Baby, I need your lovin'.__  
><em>_Got to have all your lovin'.__  
><em>_Baby, I need your lovin'.__  
><em>_Got to have all your lovin'._

They ended with a hug, but when she backed away to bow for the audience, she found that Jesse wasn't there anymore, it now was that guy, Fred, from that TV-show, Drop Dead Diva.

"_Fred? What are you doing here?"_

"_Hi Rachel. I'm your guardian angel!" He exclaimed happily._

"_I thought you were Jane's?"_

"_Well, yeah, but it's your dream…"_

"_Oh… Right. So why are you here?" She asked._

"_As I said, I'm your guardian angel, so I'm supposed to make sure you do the right thing."_

"_Okay…" She said, waiting for Fred to continue, but when he didn't say anything she asked: "and that is?"_

_Suddenly a voice called her name from behind her. "Rachel!" She swirled around to see from who the voice was coming, and found Jesse standing in front of her. _

"_Jesse?"_

"_What do you think is the right thing?" He asked, with his soft, beautiful voice, opening his arms as if he was trying to catch something that was falling out of the sky. _

_And suddenly, there was._

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up, shooting up from her pillow. As she looked around, she found she was still at Jesse's couch, and it was still dark outside. "What is the right thing then?" She mumbled to herself before falling back on her pillow.<p>

As she lay there, she tried to figure out what it was Fred and Jesse meant. But she couldn't find anything.

In the mean time, Jesse sat –also awake- in his room on facebook. He decided to check Rachel's and typed her name in the search bar. **Rachel Berry**

**Rachel Berry  
><strong>went to NYU Tish school of arts – lives in New York - born December 18 in Lima, Ohio.

Rachel Berry was tagged in the album of Kurt Hummel.  
>'Glee club: the good old times.'<p>

As Jesse looked at the pictures in the album, he found on of when they preformed 'Like a prayer': the whole group together, smiling at the camera. Jesse was in there too, he found: he stood between Rachel and Puckerman (Who secretly became sort of a friend, even before he and Rachel bumped into each other again.) But he wasn't tagged, probably because Kurt wasn't a friend of his on facebook. But he was able to like the photo, so he pressed the 'Like' button under it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooooo? What did you think? Please review, I'd love some opinions! <strong>

**Love, Hach.**


	10. 5 new messages and 25 missed calls

**Hi guys! I know I promised to make this one extra long, but I really wanted to keep my cliffhanger :)  
>Actually I never follow up my promises here -ALMOST never.. Anyway, I hope you like and enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel entered Jesse's apartment –She was going to sleep over one more night, she went over to her apartment and noted the smell certainly wasn't gone yet. Tossing the key in the bowl at the small table next to the door, she pulled her pumps off. She just came home from a girls night out with her best friends and her high heels had been killing her.<p>

"Hey Rach." She heard a familiar voice say.

"Jesse? You're still up?" She wondered, taking a few steps in his direction.

"Yeah."

He stepped closer to her, his eyes pierced in hers as he took the few steps that were necessary to get to her. "Jess, what are you doing?"

"I need you Rachel." He said deeply.

"What?" She could barely get the words out because of the tension hanging in the air, hanging between them.

As he finally reached her, he could no longer control himself, and the desire of all those weeks just screamed to get out. He pushed her against the door with her back, his hands on her waist as he repeated his last sentence, his mouth barely inches from hers. "I need you Rachel."

"I… I don't.. know wh.." he cut her off roughly be pressing his lips on hers, refusing to let go. Caressing her lips with his tongue, he begged her to let him into her mouth, to let him taste the one thing he had been dreaming of for years. But she didn't part her lips.

He trailed off to her cheek, jaw, neck. "Jesse, stop…" She whispered desperately, trying to get out of his grip. True, she wanted this, but her stupid hard to get idea was way too much fun to just let go of.

"No", He said, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine. "I want you Rachel, I've wanted you for so long…"

"Jesse…" She whispered, as he lifted her up roughly, and put her on the kitchen counter. He groaned in reply, sucking and licking the skin covering her collarbone.

"Stop, please…"

"No."

He continued by opening the zipper of her strapless, black dress, revealing her perfect boobs. Apparently she had chosen to go out without a bra, which made him grow even harder. Drawing circles around her nipples with his tongue, he swore he heard a soft moan escaping her red lips.

"Rachel… I need you Rachel… please…" He moaned as he sucked and licked her nipples.

"Jesse.. no…"

He lifted her up from the counter gently, and threw her on his bed in the next room. Pulling off her dress, she moaned some more no's, but he didn't care, he could hear in her voice she actually enjoyed this.

When her dress was finally off, he directed his attention on something that had already grown very wet. He parted her legs, and put his head in between them. As he licked and sucked her labia, he felt her hand in his hair, silently begging him to continue. Pushing the small fabric away, he fully exposed her clit, and when he started sucking and licking it, he definitely heard her moan.

Pushing first one finger, then another inside her, she gasped and let out several clear moans. As he started trusting in her, he moved his head up, kissing her passionately.

"Oh Jesse…" She breathed.

"Yes, Rachel?" He asked teasingly.

"Fuck me."

He giggled and turned his attention back to her vagina, where he was still trusting in her and in the meantime rubbing her clit.

"No, Jesse," Rachel protested, pulling him up by his hair, "Fuck me."

He got his fingers out of her, and she pulled his hand up, licking them fiercely. When she was done, she pushed him, causing him to lay with his back on the mattress and crawling on top of him.

She moved her ass sideways, as if she was riding him, only his pants were still on. Feeling his hardness growing even harder she became even wetter and got of him, pulling his pants and boxers off roughly.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" She screamed as her pushed her and crawled on top of her again, kissing and sucking every inch of skin she owned and she pulled his t-shirt off.

"I will, I most definitely will. He replied and pulled her panties off.

* * *

><p>As Rachel lay in bath, the first notes of 'See no more' filled the room. She checked to see who it was, and seeing that the caller ID was named 'Jesse', she pressed the red button underneath.<p>

**5 new messages - Jesse  
>25 missed calls – Jesse<strong>

Rachel sighted as she replayed the past week in her head.

* * *

><p>Lidia (a friend of both Jesse and Rachel), Tom (Jesse's best friend), Alice (a friend of both Jesse and Rachel too), Jesse and Rachel sat at a small bar in the center of New York, Jesse and Rachel both loved it and went there on a regular basis, though they never walked into each other there before they became friends again.<p>

They were chatting and it was fun, until suddenly a girl tapped Jesse's shoulder. "Hey Jesse! Long time no see!" She giggled, her long blonde hair shaking on her shoulders.

"Hi, Diana! Uhm.. how are you?"

"Oh, you even have to ask?" She said, running a hand through his silky curls.

"Well, yeah…"

"Hi, I'm Rachel!" Rachel intervened the two, sticking a hand out.

"Diana." The girl replied, shaking Rachel's hand.

"Hi Diana." Rachel smiled.

"Uhm, so uhm, how've you been?" Jesse nervously intervened the two girls, it was obvious he didn't like them talking to eachother.

* * *

><p>Rachel sighted again and sunk under water, blowing bubbles as she sighted again. She couldn't believe this. After all this time of being friends, she really thought and believed she could finally trust him again. The song, the 'dates', the sleepovers, the conversations, the laughing, the flirting,…<p>

Apparently not, she discovered later on that night at the bar.

You know, Rachel never really was the sad, picked on girl anymore when she went to college. From her first day on, she was Rachel Berry, the popular, hot girl with the overload of talent. She was the girl that went out with her friends and where all the guys hit on.

She never cried over anyone anymore. She learned in high school that crying doesn't solve anything, with Finn or Jesse, and it certainly didn't stop the bullying. No matter how hard it sometimes was in the big, strange city, no matter how much she missed home, she didn't shed a tear.

Except for that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Okaay, this was it again! What did you think? Please review :)<br>Disclaimer: No owning, except for the story line and stuff. **

**Love, Hach**


End file.
